Presents
by orangepencils
Summary: Gilbert doesn't know what to get for Matthew for Christmas until a little boy and Mr. Celery help him out. AU


**Presents**

**314**

**This is a request for Krad. I hope you like it! The request was: "****can you write a story of Gilbert surprising Matthew with a puppy for Christmas? Thank you for considering :)"**

**Characters: Prussia, Canada**

**Disclaimer: Ow.**

Presents

Gilbert Beilschmidt had been living with his lover for the past three years now. They had moved in together in a place of their own a few years after Matthew had graduated from graduate school. They had been going out for almost three years before the move and they had known each other for an even longer time.

It had taken a bit of time to get used to the new living arrangements, but after a couple of months, they had fallen into an easy routine.

This was their second Christmas together in their own place, (they had moved here in February) and just like every other year, Gilbert never knew what to get for Matthew. He had tried asking, but Matthew would always give him the same lame and unawesome answer. It went along the lines of "as long as it comes from you, I'll like it." That never helped him. One year, he would just get him a paperclip and see how the younger man would react to that.

He had tried asking around, had asked Matthew's family and friends, had asked his own friends and family and even though he had received a couple of good ideas, none of them seemed awesome enough.

And of course, to make matters worse, Matthew had already done all of his Christmas shopping. It figured. And of course, his lover would taunt him about it whenever he had the chance. With ten days left before Christmas, this was getting ridiculous.

Gilbert didn't want to get a useless present or something too materialistic and it just seemed as though nothing was good enough.

* * *

On December 21st, Gilbert took the opportunity that Matthew was working to go driving around town in the hopes of finding something awesomely inspirational that would be just perfect.

As he walked through the various streets of town, looking through the highly decorated windows, he was starting to think that perhaps paperclips really would be his only salvation at this point. He was about to give up and go home, when a small something caught his attention.

The thing was white and fluffy and running straight towards him while being chased by a little boy. The dog tried to sidestep him, but only ended up running straight in his calf and the little boy easily caught up with it.

"There you are Mr. Celery! It's rude to run away like that, you know!" The boy scolded the pet. "I'm sorry if he bothered you, sir." The boy told him as he took the animal in his arms and held it close.

"Not a problem." He found himself replying as the boy left with the dog. That was it; that was the perfect present! Gilbert recalled with ease that Matthew had owned a dog as a young boy and that he had been his best friend and sometimes his only friend during his most difficult times.

Kumajirou had always been there for Matthew and he had cared for the white dog diligently for many, many years. But as life usually went, the cycle had to end at some point and four years ago, after a long and full life of almost sixteen years, Kumajirou had passed on due to old age.

Matthew had been devastated by the loss and Gilbert remembered many days simply holding on to Matthew as they sat on his couch while his lover told him of fond memories he had of his pet. Over time he had been able to turn the page and carry on, but Matthew hadn't felt ready to get another dog. It had been too soon.

However, Gilbert was convinced that now was a good time and if it came from him, it would make everything more special. He knew that they were allowed pets in the apartment building where they lived (they already had his awesome bird, Gilbird) so now it was only a matter of finding the most awesome puppy ever.

* * *

After searching high and low and asking for advice here and there, he had finally been able to make his purchase. He had found a dog breeder that was currently selling Labrador puppies. He had fallen in love with them when he had seen the picture and had re-fallen in love with them when he had gotten to hold them. Gilbert had had trouble picking just one and the lady had given him all the time he had needed, answering all of his questions, and giving him extra information on the puppies' parents and whatnot.

Eventually, he had chosen "that one, that little black one that's standing on its head!" and the woman had laughed as she had handed him over.

Gilbert had made sure to pick up the puppy early morning on the twenty-fifth, before Matthew woke up so that he would be surprised. As it was now, they had finished breakfast and it was time to exchange gifts before heading out to Gilbert's parents' house for Christmas lunch.

"I hope you like it." Gilbert told Matthew as he gently placed the special box/cage in front of Matthew. The rest of the supplies were under the tree as well, but Gilbert couldn't wait to see his lover's face when he found the dog.

Matthew was apprehensive as he undid the bow and the box moved. He quirked his eyebrow at Gilbert, who simply smiled and gave him a thumbs up. He quickly undid the rest of the wrapping and when he removed the lid, a little black head popped out.

The puppy barked thrice and tried to get out of the box/cage, but failed to do so and only ended up toppling inside. Matthew took the little dog out and gave a questioning look to his lover.

"Gilbert?"

"Merry Christmas, Matt." Matthew smiled at him and then at the puppy, his new friend, who licked his face in agreement.

**OWARI**

**Done!**

**Happy Christmas and Holidays everyone!**

**Reviews, no matter how short, even if they are anonymous, mean a lot to me and let me know that my writing brings emotions to you readers out there. I see you, the ones who only favourite, the ones who add me to alert, don't think I don't. Even if it's just an exclamation point, it warms my heart.**

**Started writing: November 23****rd**** 2010, 10:05am**

**Finished writing: November 24****th**** 2010, 12:05am**

**Started typing: December 22****nd**** 2010, 12:39am**

**Finished typing: December 22****nd**** 2010, 12:59am**


End file.
